


Дихотомия

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Abuse, Dark, Forests, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Перед отъездом в другую страну Бен Соло решает проведать своих родителей и возвращается в родной городок. Ни к чему хорошему это не приводит.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Дихотомия

Он подъезжал к городу, когда пришло сообщение от отца:

«Купи по пути кабельные стяжки, если не сложно».

Отцу Бен не писал о своём приезде, только матери. Значит, опять сошлись. Зачем было разводиться или вообще жениться, если их постоянно мотает туда-сюда? То Хан собирает вещи и хлопает дверью, то Лея вышвыривает его пожитки в окно. А между этими моментами — новые встречи, очередное воспламенение старых чувств и очередное решение жить вместе.

На съезде ютился новый строительный магазинчик — в предыдущий визит Бена его тут не было, и Бен направил машину к нему. Встал на парковке, слушая шорох дворников, сметающих редкую морось. Потом вытащил ключ из замка и вылез из машины. Вместе с сырым воздухом на него обрушились запахи леса: листвы и мокрой земли, хвои, запах застоявшейся воды. Запахи, будящие полузабытые детские воспоминания, размытые образы залитых солнцем лесных опушек и холодных ручьев.

_Привет, Бенни_

_Привет, Кайло_

Бен тряхнул головой и направился к магазину.

_Куда же ты? Сбегаешь как девчонка_

В магазине было пусто: середина рабочего дня, да ещё и дождь. За стойкой сидела, глядя в телевизор, продавщица, но, увидев Бена, отвлеклась и выпрямилась.

— Здравствуйте, — сказала она.

— Здравствуйте. Кабельные стяжки, пожалуйста, — сказал Бен.

Девушка хихикнула:

— А скотч не нужен?

— Что? — удивлённо переспросил Бен.

— Ничего, мистер, извините, — девушка улыбнулась. — Вам какие?

Бен задумался: в кабельных стяжках он разбирался не слишком хорошо, а отец не уточнил, для чего ему они.

— Есть набор, где несколько разных типов? — спросил он.

— Конечно, — девушка нырнула под прилавок, пошуршала там и выпрямилась с пакетом в руках. — Вот ваши кабельные стяжки. С вас три доллара.

Бен расплатился, забрал пакет, и…

На секунду ему показалось, что он падает и одновременно стоит на том же месте. Окружающие предметы размылись. Омерзительная слабость поселилась в руках и ногах.

_Кайло_

_Привет, Кайло_

_Сколько лет, сколько зим. Ты к нам надолго?_

Бен сжал в руках пакет, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в ладонь сквозь тонкий полиэтилен.

Дурнота отступила. Шум в ушах тоже.

— Эй! Мистер!..

Бен вздрогнул и посмотрел на продавщицу, обеспокоенно глядящую на него.

— Мистер, с вами все в порядке?

— Да. Просто… На секунду голова закружилась.

Бен решительно направился к выходу, чувствуя на себе взгляд девушки.

_Бенни_ , — прошептал голос. — _Бенни-цыпленок. Трусишка._

Захлопнув дверь машины, отрезав себя от запахов леса, запахов городка, в котором он вырос, Бен закрыл глаза и принялся массировать виски.

Это была одна из причин, почему он не любил сюда приезжать. Здесь ему всегда казалось, что он сходит с ума или что уже сошёл.

Чтобы заглушить воспоминания, отзвуки чужих голосов, звенящие в голове, Бен включил музыку погромче и выехал со стоянки, торопясь попасть домой.

***

Оказывается, отец затеял ремонт в гараже. Все вещи, хранившиеся там, компактной кучей высились на заднем дворе возле бассейна, накрытые тентом. Дождь барабанил по тенту, и тонкие струйки воды стекали с него в бассейн.

Увидев, что Бен приехал, отец прервался. Пока Бен заносил свои немногие вещи — спортивную сумку и портфель с ноутбуком — Хан устроился в гостиной, прихватив из холодильника пиво. Когда Бен вошёл, протянул ему банку:

— Будешь?

— Бросил, — ответил Бен. Хан хмыкнул:

— Это правильно. Мать меня тоже попрекает, говорит давно пора… — Подумав, он отставил банку в сторону. — Какими судьбами?

— Да так, решил развеяться, — Бен умолк. — Я… Я уезжаю в Европу. Не знаю, насколько.

— Контракт или учеба? — спросил Хан.

— Контракт, — ответил Бен. — А там посмотрим.

— Неплохо. Расширишь кругозор. — Подумав, отец всё-таки взял банку и открыл её. — Я бы и сам в Европу смотался с удовольствием, меня ж больше по другим местам носило.

— Я знаю, — ответил Бен, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал нейтрально. — Южная Америка, Судан, Камбоджа…

Хан кинул на него острый взгляд:

— Чтоб ты знал, — заметил он, — в Камбодже находится один из древнейших городов, Ангкор-Ват.

— Это храмовый комплекс, — заметил Бен негромко.

— Что?

— Ничего.

Вздохнув, Бен тоже взял банку со стола и открыл. Сделал глоток. Пиво казалось непривычно горьким.

— Бороду отпустил, — заметил Хан.

— Ага, — Бен снова отпил глоток и, передумав, поставил банку на стол.

— Девушка есть? — спросил Хан.

— Нет,— ответил Бен, взглянув на отца с натянутой улыбкой.

— Парень? — видно было, что это слово далось Хану с трудом, и когда Бен ответил:

— Нет, — отец заметно расслабился.

Хан никак не мог смириться с тем, что Бен был один. Он прямо заявлял: если после определенного возраста мужчина один, без жены и детей, — это не дело.

Если говорить начистоту, то физически Бена не привлекали ни женщины, ни мужчины — но этим он с отцом, понятно, не делился. Он вообще ее не ощущал — физической тяги к сексу, не любил прикосновения чужих людей. В колледже Бен впервые начал встречаться — с парнем. Тогда же впервые влюбился. Но секс всегда был для Бена процессом механическим и не очень приятным, а в последние несколько лет отношений у него не было — и всего сопутствующего им.

— Бен?

Бен вздрогнул.

— Что?

— Я спросил, как твои книги, — ответил Хан.

— Хорошо, — Бен кивнул. — Продаются. В интернете в основном.

— Но, видно, не настолько хорошо, что ты решил махнуть в Европу. — Хан отхлебнул ещё пива. — Наберись там впечатлений как следует. И не забывай нам писать.

***

Дома оказалось не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, тут он смог выспаться, а когда выполз из комнаты к обеду, в холодильнике была еда. Бездельничать было нельзя, и Бен собрался было поработать немного, но его нашел Хан и предложил проехаться за покупками.

— Постоянно чего-то не хватает, — пожаловался он. — То одного, то второго… Вчера вроде было два мотка изоленты было — где они?

По пути они больше молчали, говорить было не о чем. Негромко играла музыка. Бен был сонный, равнодушно смотрел на пролетающие за окнами дома и лесные опушки.   
На стоянке у супермаркета было пустовато, но Хан сумел встретить знакомого. Впрочем, в маленьких городках все друг друга знают.

— О, офицер Дэмерон, — поприветствовал он помощника шерифа, о чем-то беседовавшего с небольшой группой людей у супермаркета. — Вы же в отпуск собирались?

— Ага, собирался, да вот не соберусь никак, — ответил Дэмерон. — Привет, Бен, давненько тебя не было видно.

Бен кивнул ему.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Хан. 

Дэмерон покачал головой:

— Человек пропал. Прямо с рабочего места, вчера. Свидетелей нет, камера у них в магазине не работала. Кассу не тронули, — помощник вздохнул. — Похоже, своими силами не обойдемся… Не желаешь вернуться в строй или оказать посильную помощь? Будем прочесывать лес.

— Помогу, конечно, — ответил Хан. — Но вряд ли парень просто покинул рабочее место и ушел в лес.

— Не парень, — ответил Дэмерон. — Девчонка. Помнишь — работала раньше у Платта? А теперь в том магазинчике на выезде. Она пропала.

До Бена не сразу дошло, что они говорят о давешней девушке, продавшей ему стяжки. И когда он это понял, то тут же сказал:

— Я видел ее. Я покупал стяжки, когда только приехал. — Он задумался. Во сколько же это было… — Часа в два, наверное, я не смотрел на часы.

— Позже, — уверенно сказал Хан. — Ты домой вернулся — уже шестой час был, а там ехать минут тридцать максимум.

— Может быть, — Бен нахмурился. — Пасмурно, не сразу поймешь, сколько времени.

— Значит, в четыре часа она еще была на своем рабочем месте, — Дэмерон оживился. — Бен, не желаешь ли дать показания?

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Бен. — Но я там пробыл минут десять от силы.

— Главное — время, — сказал Дэмерон. — Кроме тебя, там никого не было?

— Нет.

— Проедемся до участка? — Дэмерон усмехнулся. — Не бойся, арестовывать тебя я не собираюсь.

— Поехали, — сказал Бен и повернулся к отцу:

— Управишься один?

— Раньше же как-то управлялся, — Хан хлопнул его по плечу. — Езжай.

***

В машине Дэмерона Бен ехал на переднем сиденье. Рация бормотала и шуршала, но он не вслушивался, погруженный в свои мысли. Он и представить не мог, что в его маленьком тихом городке может случиться такое — или, скорее, не хотел представлять.

Хотя, наверное, не такой он и тихий…

Очередное воспоминание, навеянное черт знает чем: мелькающая листва, хлещущие по лицу ветки и ободранные в кровь колени и руки. Бен убегает сквозь лес от преследователей, лицо в слезах, соплях и грязи, рот наполняет привкус крови.

«Ты труп, Соло!» — кричит кто-то ему вслед…

— Как там в большом городе?

Бен посмотрел на По — тот не отрывал взгляда от дороги, хотя та была пуста. Бену даже показалось на секунду что-то напряженное в его позе, но в этот момент Дэмерон посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. И у Бена сразу потеплело на душе, будто бы кто-то взмахнул волшебной палочкой и исправил его сумрачное настроение.

— Нормально, — ответил он. — Суетно. Жилье дорогое, но и зарплаты радуют. А вечером всегда есть куда сходить.

— Здесь тоже есть куда сходить, — хмыкнул По. — Но там у вас все развлечения _культурные_ : выставки, библиотеки…

— Всякие, — ответил Бен. 

Он знал, что По подначивает его не всерьез, но втягиваться в этот разговор не хотелось. Он сознательно выбрал уехать, хотя с его замкнутым характером приживаться на новом месте и заводить новые знакомства было мукой. И он на самом деле скучал, очень долго скучал по людям, которых оставил. Но человек ко всему привыкает, привык и Бен.

У участка тоже было малолюдно, да и сам участок, спрятавшийся под исполинскими пушистыми пихтами, выглядел крошечным. По остановился на стоянке, заглушил мотор и сказал:

— Милости прошу.

У него был свой стол, задвинутый в угол и заваленный папками, где-то под самым потолком было запыленное окно, закрытое жалюзи. Бен присел на стул напротив и огляделся: последний раз он был в участке лет десять назад, и ему казалось, что совсем ничего не изменилось. Тот стол, который занимал Дэмерон, раньше принадлежал Калриссиану, в застекленном «аквариуме» когда-то обитала его мать, первая женщина-шериф их округа. Разве что поставили новые компьютеры с плазменными мониторами и новый кофейный аппарат.

— Приступим, — сказал Дэмерон. — Рассказывай, в каком часу подъехал, зачем, и так далее.

Бен послушно повторил свой рассказ, ориентируясь на слова отца. Ему самому казалось, что он все же немного раньше приехал, но проверить было не по чему: часов он не носил, в телефон не заглядывал, а часы в машине давно сбились.

Дэмерон дал ему прочесть и сверить показания, Бен расписался, глядя, как По вносит информацию в компьютер.

— Все будет хорошо, — убежденно сказал Бен. — Мы найдем ее все вместе.

— Уверен? — спросил По.

— Меня же нашли, — ответил Бен. По нахмурился, и Бен, зная, как люди обычно реагируют на его слова, воображая себе всякие ужасы, добавил:

— Все нормально, это не больная тема, если тебя это беспокоит. Наш психолог не зря брал свои деньги.

По хмыкнул:

— На самом деле я подумал о другом. Не всё вокруг тебя вертится, Соло.

— О! Вот теперь я обиделся, — Бен хмыкнул в ответ.

— Я думал, что тогда было больше… опытных людей, — продолжил По. — Твой отец. Твой дядя. Он так и вообще чертов экстрасенс, пришел прямо к тому месту, где ты был, не слушал тех, кто утверждал, что ты бы не дошел туда, и тех, кто был там, но ничего не заметил.

По позвоночнику у Бена пробежала дрожь. Он не хотел вспоминать, но слова По пробудили это в памяти: тесные стены какой-то халупы, окно, забитое досками, земляной пол, застеленный подгнивающими листами фанеры. И еще что-то, чего он не помнил, но что вызывало тяжелое вязкое ощущение стыда.

Это было неправильно. Ему нечего было стыдиться.

— Мы найдем ее, — повторил Бен. — Отец участвует. Дядя наверняка тоже. И ты, — добавил он, чуть помедлив.

— Ты не знаешь, хороший ли я коп, — заметил Дэмерон.

— Нет. Считай, что у меня «чуйка» на тебя, прямо как у дяди.

Они помолчали немного. В приемной тихо бормотал телевизор, и сквозь открытую дверь было видно, как маленькая круглолицая Роуз Тико с ужасно серьезным видом беседует с кем-то по телефону.

— Когда ты в прошлый раз приезжал… — заметил По. — Получилось неплохо. А потом ты так внезапно уехал, что я долго гадал, не случилось ли чего. Думал, приедешь ли ещё.

— Звучит так, будто ты скучал, — рассмеялся Бен.

— А что, если да? — спросил По, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

Бен не знал, что это было за подсобное помещение такое: там стояли какие-то коробки, швабры, части мебели… Они с По ввалились туда, торопливо захлопнув дверь. Бену еще подумалось, что вряд ли получится остаться незамеченными.

Дэмерон целовал его яростно, и, после долгого перерыва, это было очень непривычно, и Бен чувствовал себя неумелым подростком. Тело будто одеревенело, и в голове крутилась какая-то банальность в духе «если научишься кататься на велосипеде, то уже не разучишься». Выходит, можно разучиться? По пах кофе, сигаретами и почему-то жженым сахаром, волосы, в которые Бен с удовольствием запустил свои пальцы, были у него жесткими. Постепенно Бен стал расслабляться, и, кажется, уже не напоминал неумелого школьника. Но почувствовав руку По на своем паху, он поспешил ее убрать.

— Сейчас не слишком подходящее время, — прошептал Бен. — И место.

— По моему опыту, подходящее время редко когда выдается. — Дэмерон снова поцеловал его, долго, но уже более сдержанно, а потом сам отстранился.

— И мысли совсем о другом, — неловко добавил Бен.

— Хорошо. Ладно, — Дэмерон кивнул, чуть отступив назад, а потом порывисто потянулся к Бену, ухватив его за подбородок, и поцеловал. И когда он отпустил Бена, тот почти ощутил жалость.

— Надо будет как-нибудь встретиться, — сказал он, неловко проводя рукой по волосам.

— Если будет время, — сказал Дэмерон, заправляя рубашку в брюки — Бен даже не помнил, как расстегнул ее. — У меня очень плохое предчувствие, а когда такое случается, свободного времени у меня почти не бывает. — Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на Бена. — Скажу честно, Бен, неудачное время ты выбрал, чтобы проведать своих.

— Как знал, — ответил Бен. — Встретимся завтра утром.

***

Поиски начались с утра, как рассвело. Они растянулись цепочкой по лесу, одетые в теплые куртки, выкликая имя пропавшей. С ними были собаки, но они не желали брать след. Мужчины разного возраста, большинство — опытные охотники, у каждого есть разрешение на ношение оружия. Такое тут место, и без маньяков есть с кем встретиться в лесу при известной доле невезения.

— Рей!

— Рей Джонсон!

На их зов никто не откликнулся. Поиски ничего не дали. Бен зря извозился и устал, едва не вломился в заросли ядовитого сумаха и чувствовал себя крайне скверно — возможно, его прохватило на холодном ветру.

Он снова не выспался, хотя специально лег пораньше. Ночью он проснулся, увидел на телефоне несколько сообщений от Дэмерона, но читать не стал, лег спать дальше. А с утра, когда зазвонил будильник, долго не мог заставить себя подняться. Во сне он умудрился расчесать себе щеку до крови, и, подбривая щетину с утра, раздраженно хмурился.

Вечером в доме Соло было не протолкнуться: полицейские, несколько хороших знакомых, «старая гвардия». Собрались у них в гостиной. Бену вспомнились такие же собрания у них дома, когда он был еще маленьким, а отец и мать тоже служил в полиции. Тогда, как и сейчас, всегда присутствовали мама и дядя, помощники курили, без конца поглощали домашние запасы, решали вопросы. Что им мешало собираться в участке тогда? Что им мешало собраться там сейчас, ведь Хан Соло уже был на пенсии, как и мать, и лишь дядя не сложил с себя полномочий?

— В лесу глухо, — сказала Джессика Пава, представитель лесной службы. — Прочесали все подозрительные места, дошли до Лисьего лога, ни следа.

— Но нашли следы от машины, — добавил Финн.

— Сняли? — оживился Хан.

— Это не понадобилось. Нашли и ее. Она в угоне со вчерашней ночи, — ответил Дэмерон. — Внутри чисто, никаких следов.

— Еще нашли следы от сапог, — сказал Финн. — 16 размер.

Кто-то присвистнул, а Дэмерон и Хан посмотрели на Бена.

— Созна **ю** сь, — буркнул он, — это был я.

— Шутки шутками, — заметил Дэмерон, — но ты единственный, кто ее видел, и соответственно — ты под подозрением.

— И один бог ведает, почему мы тебя не прогнали, — добавила Лея.

— Кстати, когда там тебе нужно уезжать? — спросил Хан. — Предупреди их, что припозднишься.

— Я надеюсь, что все благополучно разрешится до этого момента, — сухо сказал Бен. — Могу уйти.

— Успокойтесь, эти сапоги мог кто угодно нацепить, — сказал Финн устало. — Это не доказательство.

— Ладно, — сказал Люк. — Прежде чем нам придется обратиться к полиции штата — а нам действительно придется — я бы хотел попробовать еще поискать. Что наша доблестная лесная охрана и спасательная служба?

— Если ее прикопали где-нибудь в лесу, — сказала Джессика, — мы можем годами искать.

— Не нагнетай, — сказал Люк. — Она еще жива, я уверен. Только от нас зависит, как скоро мы ее найдем. Неужели никто не видел ее? Или подозрительных машин? Неизвестных?

— Кроме Бена — никто, — ответил Хан. — Глухо, как… — он запнулся. — Как в танке.

Вечер ни к чему не привел — по крайней мере, Бену так показалось. Возможно, дядя и пришел к каким-то выводам. Но вот Бен зря потратил полдня — а ведь, когда он собирался сюда, то рассчитывал, что будет писать, не покладая рук… Впрочем, думать так ему самому показалось кощунственным, и Бен отогнал от себя эти мысли. Часам к десяти все стали расходиться. По уходил одним из последних, и Бен вышел проводить его.

— Она ему нравилась, — заметил По, когда вышел из дома и стал похлопывать себя по карманам в поисках сигарет. — Все хотел к ней подойти, но стеснялся. Я говорил: стесняться потом будешь, иди, чего тут раздумывать?..

— Кто? Кому? — не понял Бен.

— Рей Финну — не понял, что ли? Он не спит, в свободное время облазил ближний лес, чуть ногу не сломал в овраге по темноте… — По вздохнул. — Слушай, может встретимся как-нибудь вечером? На полноценное свидание сейчас рассчитывать не приходится, но хотелось бы… Посидеть с тобой где-нибудь. Ты не против?

— Нет, — живо откликнулся Бен и сам себе удивился. Тому, что он обрадовался, тому, как ему действительно этого хотелось. За два года спокойного одиночества он совершенно отвык сходиться с людьми и, как выяснилось, соскучился по ним.

— Ну, тогда созвонимся. — По шагнул к нему, приподнялся на цыпочки и фамильярно чмокнул в щеку. — До встречи, Соло.

Бен молча смотрел, как он садится в машину и уезжает, и ушел в дом только когда алые огни скрылись за поворотом в темноте.

***

Уже собираясь, Бен понял, что никуда идти ему не хочется — не потому, что с Дэмероном, а потому что места несли с собой воспоминания, не все из которых были приятными. Старые знакомые, замкнутая атмосфера маленького городка — Бен от этого настолько отвык, что всерьез начал подумывать над тем, чтобы отвезти Дэмерона в соседний город, лишь бы не торчать в опостылевших еще десять лет назад местах. К счастью, ехать никуда не пришлось. По открыл ему дверь, одетый в измятую майку и джинсы, босой. Он явно не собирался покидать дом прямо сейчас.

— Ты хотел куда-нибудь пойти? — спросил он. — А то я тут кино смотреть собрался…

— Кино подойдет, — быстро сказал Бен.

Мимо ног По протиснулся белый любопытный лабрадор и тут же начал обнюхивать Бена.

— Он не кусается, — предупредил По. — Добрый очень. Даже чересчур.

— У меня тоже был лабрадор в городе, — сказал Бен, с удовольствием почесывая пса за ухом. — Черный.

— А где он сейчас? Оставил кому-то?

— Нет, — Бен нахмурился. — Он умер уже год как. Решил больше никого не заводить.

На самом деле с лабрадором вышла прескверная история: уйдя в парк подальше от людных мест, Бен спустил его с поводка как обычно. И в этот раз пес не вернулся. Бен искал его, клеил объявления, а через несколько дней ему позвонил мужик, работавший в парке. Они убирали территорию и нашли лабрадора, похожего на фото, зарезанным.

Бену тогда показалось, что его самого пырнули ножом. Кто и ради чего зарезал несчастного пса? Ужасно.

Он покачнулся: воспоминания, яркие, будто это произошло только вчера, нахлынули на него. За это он тоже не любил родные места. Нигде больше ему не приходилось испытывать таких ярких флэшбеков.

По отступил в сторону, давая Бену пройти, и он вошел, с любопытством оглядываясь. Он никогда не бывал у По дома, исключая то время, когда Дэмерон жил с родителями. Домишко у него был небольшой, одноэтажный, но уютный.

— Чай, кофе, пиво, виски… и все, — перечислил По. — Что-нибудь будешь?

— Чай, — сказал Бен. — Я не пью.

По исчез на кухне, а Бен прошел в гостиную, оглядываясь. Лабрадор вился возле него, и, когда Бен сел на диван, мягкий и порядком продавленный, тут же положил морду ему на колено, глядя просящими глазами.

— Что собирался смотреть? — спросил Бен, повысив голос, чтобы По его услышал.

— Да я не знаю… — По показался в дверях. — Выбирай: фантастика или приключения? Триллеры, извини, как-то меня не вдохновляют.

— Фантастика, — сказал Бен.

— Заметано, — По исчез на кухне, а потом вернулся со здоровенной кружкой чая и стаканом шипящей колы. — Еще что-нибудь?

— Ничего не надо, — ответил Бен. — Спасибо.

И они уселись вместе на диван смотреть фантастику семидесятых. По погасил свет, и это было почти как в кино — за вычетом попкорна и с учетом того, что в кино по твоим ногам обычно не ходит здоровенный пес. По нашел ладонь Бена и переплел свои пальцы с его. И от этого жеста Бена вдруг захватило щемящее острое ощущение причастности, нужности и тепла. Он вдруг понял, что совсем отвык и страшно соскучился по этому, живя один. Что в кои-то веки внутри него ничего не переворачивается от мысли, что к нему прикоснется чужой человек.

Да и был ли По для него чужим?

Бен высвободил свою руку и прижал По к себе, обняв его за плечи и уткнувшись носом в его шею, глубоко вдыхая его запах.

***

Когда Бен был маленьким, в короткий период его жизни его посещали галлюцинации. Он понимал, что-то, что он видит, нереально, но оно было слишком захватывающим, чтобы бояться этого. У родителей как раз все шло псу под хвост, Беном в основном занимался дядя, в школе начались проблемы, и иногда Бен погружался в свои «глюки» почти с радостью. Ощущения «там» были ярче, запахи сильнее и насыщеннее. Спровоцировать такое могло все что угодно: прикосновение к дереву или камню, сильный запах, принесённый ветром. То, что Бен иногда «залипает», заметили в школе, что не добавило ему желания ее посещать. Это был преотвратный период его жизни, но, как ни странно, те видения были единственным, что Бен любил вспоминать. В своих рассказах он с удовольствием описывал увиденные места и картины, ненадолго возвращаясь туда в своей голове.

Но, когда он стал подростком, «глюки» стали приходить все реже и реже, а когда он уехал из родного города, прекратились совсем. Когда они начались, Бен не помнил. Точнее, он подозревал, что после похищения, но думать об этом не хотел.

Проснувшись утром у себя дома, Бен почувствовал себя иначе. Будто свет из окна падал по-другому, или в воздухе появился какой-то странный запах… Бен чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо.

Она позавтракал, отмечая, что еда сегодня невероятно вкусная, поработал немного. Хотел помочь отцу, но тот уехал куда-то по делам, а мать была на работе. И Бен решил заглянуть к Дэмерону. Он не хотел отвлекать его от работы, но не мог усидеть на одном месте, расхаживал туда и сюда в возбуждении. Вчерашний вечер был одним из самых лучших, и Бен без сомнения повторил бы его — бессчетное количество раз, если бы это было возможно.

По был на своем месте, в том тесном закутке, и был мрачен. Увидев его, Бен подумал, что зря пришел. Он ощутил некое подобие стыда: ведь он был счастлив, а в это время несчастную похищенную девушку могли убить, и расхлебывать это должен был По. Бен даже раздумывал, как можно незаметнее ретироваться, когда По заметил его и махнул ему рукой.

— Привет, — сказал он.

— Привет. Что-то случилось? — спросил Бен, подойдя к нему.

— Биби пропал, — ответил Дэмерон. — Все утро его искал, звал, обошел соседей — никто его не видел.

— Иногда собаки убегают, особенно в частных домах, — ободряюще заметил Бен. — Ты не видел, может, он устроил подкоп под забор? Или ты забыл закрыть двери?

— Нет. — Дэмерон покачал головой. — Будто было мало проблем! — заметил он в сердцах.

— Никаких подвижек? — спросил Бен осторожно.

— Нет. — Дэмерон вздохнул и пятерней взъерошил волосы. — Пойдем подышим?

Они вышли в сырой утренний воздух. Моросил дождь, мелкими каплями покрывая волосы По. Это было красиво.

— Спасибо, — неожиданно сказал Бен. — За вчерашний вечер. Жаль, что Биби убежал.

По взглянул на него, и на губах у него заиграла слабая улыбка.

— Надеюсь, он нагуляется и вернется, — сказал он. — А еще я надеюсь, что твои слова не значат, будто тот вечер был последним.

Бену стало неудобно. Его хорошее настроение будто с размаху врезалось в преграду и стало падать.

Он приехал ненадолго. По ему нравился, но Бен боялся, что, если По понравится ему еще сильнее, то ему расхочется ехать в Европу. Буквально на секунду, стоило По заговорить, Бену в голову пришла мысль, что, может быть, стоит остаться здесь? Какая разница, где писать книги? Но он тут же прогнал ее — поездка была запланирована давно, а они с По взрослые люди. Два взрослых человека, которые хорошо провели время вдвоем.

— До тех пор, пока я еще здесь, — начал Бен, — я готов торчать у тебя каждый вечер. Даже если ты будешь меня выгонять.

По улыбнулся шире, но ответить ничего не успел. Двери участка открылись, и оттуда выглянула Роуз Тико.

— Вызов! — сообщила Тико. — Соседи Джонсон говорят, что… — она замялась. — Кто-то совершил жертвоприношение у нее на крыльце. Не смотрите на меня так, это то, что они сказали.

— Я съезжу проверить, — сказал Дэмерон.

— Джесс Пава сказала, что сейчас неподалеку и тоже заедет, — добавила Роуз.

Бен почувствовал, что он тут лишний. Он уже собирался попрощаться с По, но тот вдруг спросил:

— Ты со мной?

— А это не запрещено? — спросил Бен.

— Если ничего не будешь трогать, я разрешаю.

По заглянул в участок за курткой и направился к машине. Бен двинулся за ним, чувствуя, что его тянет улыбнуться. Но улыбка была бы совсем не к месту, и он улыбался мысленно, глядя на спину По. Все его сердце внезапно преисполнилось нежности к этому человеку, и больше всего сейчас Бену хотелось коснуться его. Когда они сели в машину и отъехали от участка, Бен положил руку ему на колено — деликатно, не желая отвлекать, но чтобы чувствовать его тепло рядом с собой.

Подъехав к дому Джонсон, они увидели там не только машину Джесс Павы, но и Финна. Джесс стояла, прислонившись к капоту машины, Финн — рядом с ней, нахохлившись и засунув руки глубоко в карманы.

— Что там? — спросил По, когда они с Беном вышли из машины.

— Он оставил нам послание, гребаный ублюдок, — выдавил Финн. — Прямо на дверях ее дома.

— Собака, — сказала Джессика.

Бен почувствовал, как По напрягся.

— Ничего не трогали? — спросил он.

— Нет. Гоняли соседей, но они сказали, что кроме них тут никого не было… — Джессика и Финн переглянулись и одновременно уставились на По обеспокоенными взглядами.

Бен посмотрел на маленький дом, в котором жила пропавшая. Вокруг него были высажены густые кусты, и они почти целиком скрывали обзор от дороги.

— Пойдем? — спросила Пава. Она посмотрела на Бена и добавила:

— Может, тебе лучше остаться здесь?

— Я не буду болтать об этом направо и налево, — сказал Бен.

Джесс издала невеселый смешок.

— Об этом беспокоиться уже поздно.

Вчетвером они двинулись к дверям дома. Дорожка была чистой, вымытой ночным дождем, трава на газоне — не примята. Если здесь кто-то и был ночью, то дождь смыл любые возможные следы.

Сначала Бен увидел светлое пятно за кустами. Первой его мыслью было, что кто-то приколотил кусок меха к двери — зачем? Когда Роуз Тико сказала про «жертвоприношение», он представил себе залитые кровью ступни и расставленные свечи. Но когда он присмотрелся, у него с губ сорвался возглас:

— Господи Иисусе!

К дверям была прибита собака. Лабрадор, как у По. Или…

Бена замутило. Он увидел оранжевый ошейник и теперь точно был уверен, что это пёс Дэмерона.

По молчал. Бен осторожно взглянул на него: лицо у По было неподвижно, будто омертвело. Казалось, словно оно высечено из камня. У Бена пересохло во рту: он понимал, что нужно сказать что-то, ведь он всегда умел находить нужные слова, но сейчас они будто экстренно эвакуировались из его головы, оставив звенящую пустоту.

Дэмерон медленно опустился на корточки, не спуская глаз с трупа.

— Это Биби? — тихо спросила Джесс.

— Разумеется, это он! — раздраженно откликнулся Финн.

По не ответил. Он продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой, а потом нахмурился.

— А это что? — спросил он. — Надпись?

Все как по команде опустились на корточки. Пава торопливо поднялась, доставая перчатки, и подошла ближе.

— Буквы, — сказала она.

Надев перчатки, По приподнял пушистый хвост лабрадора, и они увидели две буквы, нанесенные четырьмя короткими росчерками.

***

— Это имитатор? — спросил Бен. — Тот, кто это сделал?..

— Нет, — ответил По.

Они опять сидели в гостиной дома Соло, опять там была куча народа, но теперь Бен был полноправным участником этой встречи. И настроение присутствующих тоже изменилось — преступник не оставляет посланий, если не хочет, чтобы их прочли. Некоторые опасались, что следующим посланием станет труп пропавшей девушки.

— Скорее это напоминание. Может, этот мудак вдохновлялся Сноуком, хер разберет. Но историю он знает, — По шумно вздохнул. — Бен, были бы свободные люди — я бы приставил к тебе охрану. Но у нас тут никого нет, так что все, что я могу посоветовать: будь осторожен. Стрелять еще не разучился?

— Нет, — ответил Бен.

— Вот и хорошо. Сиди-ка дома, будь на виду у своих. Не нравится мне этот любитель отсылок.

— Слышал? Сиди и работай, — подхватил Хан.

— Я взрослый человек, — сердито сказал Бен, обращаясь к нему. — Давай я сам решу.

— И нужно проверить старую хижину, — сказал По. Он обращался к Скайуокеру — тот сидел чуть поодаль ото всех, у незажженного камина, и задумчиво просматривал тонкую папку с копией дела. — _Ту_ хижину. Мы уже были там, но не помешает посмотреть ещё раз.

— Ты так считаешь? — спросил у него Люк. По кивнул. — Тогда езжай. Смотри в оба.

— Могу я прямо сейчас отправиться? — Дэмерон встал. Люк кивнул.

— Я с тобой! — Финн тоже подорвался с места, и они вышли из дома Соло вдвоем.

— А мы продолжаем думать, — подытожил Люк. — Бен, ты ведь писал детективы? Есть какие-нибудь мысли?

— Ни одной, — честно ответил Бен.

Они просидели так еще пару часов, а потом позвонил По и сказал, что вызвал криминалистов из города. В гостиной при звуках его голоса из динамика тут же образовалась звенящая тишина.

— Он был там, — сухо сообщил Дэмерон. — Совсем недавно. На полу следы крови.

— Почему не заметили в первый раз? — спросил Люк.

— Не присматривались. Видимо, он заходил туда с жертвой ненадолго. Дождь пережидал, или что-то вроде, — По зло выдохнул. — Ладно, мы с Финном будем ждать криминалистов. Отбой.

После звонка атмосфера собрания ощутимо изменилась. Будто по комнате внезапно разлилось уныние. Люди молчали. Наконец заговорил Люк:

— Думаю, нам всем пора по домам. Спасибо за кофе, Лея.

***

Бен проснулся среди ночи, покрытый холодным потом, резко сел в кровати, а потом соскочил на пол и начал собираться на ощупь, не включая свет

Как же он мог забыть! Многое вылетело у него из памяти о _том_ периоде, врачи говорили, что это защитная реакция психики. Но как он мог забыть, что та хижина была не единственной! До нее Сноук держал его в другом месте, и Бен находил это место до того случая, когда гулял по лесу один. Там… Там Сноук и поймал его тогда.

Бен тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, что горло судорожно сжимается, как перед приступом рвоты, а слюна наполняет рот. Нужно ехать туда прямо сейчас. Если девушка все ещё жива, он сможет спасти ее! Каждая минута на счету.

Он пытался дозвониться до По, когда выходил из дома, потом ещё раз, уже за рулём — тщетно. Должно быть, Дэмерон вырубился просто намертво после беготни по лесу. Бен надиктовал ему сообщение, надеясь, что По увидит его раньше, чем…

Его замутило.

Он уже отъехал на приличное расстояние от центра. Ночной лес по обеим сторонам дороги казался незнакомым. Изредка в чаще вспыхивали огоньки — дома, стоящие на отшибе. Бену был нужен поворот возле ручья. Там, если идти вниз по течению, а возле приметного дерева повернуть и пойти вверх по склону, можно было выйти к тропе. Она была протоптана зверем, а может быть, человеком — Бен не знал. И если идти по той тропе…

Тошнота накатила так резко, что Бен ударил по тормозам, торопливо отстегнулся и открыл дверь. Его вывернуло, и ещё некоторое время он сидел, согнувшись, опираясь рукой о дверцу. Холодная морось сыпалась ему за шиворот. Два конуса света от фар с трудом рассеивали тьму — или это в глазах у Бена темнело? Отдышавшись, он захлопнул дверцу и вновь поехал вперёд.

Даже с фонарем отыскать тропу оказалось нелегко. Несколько раз Бену казалось, что он сбился с дороги, он взмок под ветровкой, а его волосы отсырели от мелкого дождя. В ботинках хлюпала вода.

И когда он уже потерял всякую надежду, чувствуя, что сам не заблудился только благодаря шуму ручья, ноги вынесли его к нужному месту. И Бен пошел, сначала медленно, подсвечивая путь фонарем, а потом постепенно ускоряясь.

Хижина сливалась с деревьями: деревянная, осевшая и покосившаяся. Крыша местами просела, молодые деревца росли вплотную к крыльцу, тесня, закрывая собой стены. Бен остановился, глядя на запертую на тяжёлый замок дверь, чувствуя, как медленно и парализующе накатывает на него ощущение чего-то дурного и гадкого. Отголоски собственного ужаса, который он надеялся похоронить в памяти.

Мысли об этом помогли ему сосредоточиться: там внутри может быть человек, и она тоже испытывает ужас. Она тоже боится, и его долг — исправить это.

И Бен двинулся к хижине.

Замок был замазан сверху землёй, но дождь смыл ее, и в свете фонаря тускло блестела не тронутая ржавчиной поверхность. Бен поискал вокруг, нашел крепкую доску и начал сбивать замок. Ему показалось, что он услышал внутри шум, и крикнул:

— Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Тишина была ему ответом. Если кто-то был внутри, то он затаился, и Бен продолжил работать доской. Дерево двери было старым, и, наконец, он смог сбить замок вместе с петлями, к которым он крепился.

Переведя дух, Бен покрепче сжал фонарь и толкнул дверь от себя.

Фонарь осветил убогую обстановку: старая кровать, пустые полки и стул, все грязное, пол засыпан лесным мусором. На кровати рваное покрывало. Воздух пах чем-то кислым, а из угла в нос шибало запахом мочи.

Но, на первый взгляд, крохотное помещение было пустым.

— Эй, — позвал Бен неуверенно. Может быть, он ошибся? Но он чувствовал, что здесь был кто-то, совсем недавно. Только что.

Кто-то налетел на него сбоку, из темноты, ударяя его по голове, спине, шее, но этот кто-то был слишком слаб, и Бен легко сбросил его. Дурак — даже не догадался за дверь заглянуть!

Посветив фонарем, Бен увидел девушку. Он узнал ее, несмотря на то, что за те несколько дней, пока он ее не видел, она разительно изменилась: в грязной одежде, со всклокоченными волосами и засохшей кровью на лице, истощенная. Она сжалась в свете фонаря, закрывая голову руками: 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Эй, все нормально, — сказал Бен. — Я выведу тебя.

— Пожалуйста, я больше не буду, только не надо меня трогать. Я просто хотела подышать воздухом и все, пожалуйста…

— Все в порядке, — сказал Бен, протягивая руку к девушке и медленно приближаясь к ней.

Она дернулась, вжавшись в стену. Ее губы задрожали.

— Пожалуйста, — выдавила она. — Не надо, не надо!

— Я тебя не тро… — Бен осекся. Вновь воспоминания нахлынули на него, и, не удержавшись на ногах, он рухнул на колени.

_…Вот он бежит по лесу, но внезапно замирает, а потом прячется за дерево, подыскивая себе увесистую палку. Когда первый преследователь достигает дерева, Бен с размаху бьет его палкой в лицо, снова и снова, и когда его товарищи подбегают, мальчишка уже скорчился на земле, закрыв лицо ладонями, весь в крови. Мальчишки застывают, и Бен, перехватив палку, переступает через поверженного врага и идет на них. Потом, когда с них спал ступор, они отлично его отделали. Но тогда Кайло понял, что нельзя оставлять недобитого врага за спиной._

_В переулке слишком темно, но он видит лицо женщины, будто оно подсвечено фонарем, густо накрашенный красным рот перекошен в крике, глаза почти вылезли из орбит, а он чувствует себя прекрасно, чувствует себя лучше всего на свете…_

_Он стоит посреди магазина, и пакет выскальзывает из его ослабевших пальцев._  
— С вами все в порядке, сэр? — девушка выходит из-за стойки, но останавливается как вкопанная, когда Кайло поворачивается к ней, и она видит выражение его лица.  
— В полном, — говорит Кайло, и девушка срывается с места, но он успевает перехватить ее. Она отбивается, цепляется за стеллажи, и Кайло приходится стащить ее на пол и ударить по голове первым, что попалось под руку, — тяжелым дыроколом. Потом он связывает ее скотчем, заклеивает рот и тащит к машине, где запирает в багажник. Надевает перчатки, кое-как прибирается в магазине, забирая дырокол с собой. 

_Кайло идет сквозь чернильную тьму, девчонка кулем повисла на его плечах, он тащит ее, как пастухи таскают овец. Мокрые ветки задевают по лицу, резиновые сапоги страшно неудобные, но до места назначения осталось совсем чуть-чуть…_

_Он оседлал девчонку сверху, она дрожит, зажмурившись, но не говорит, не может и слова вымолвить, ведь он заткнул ей рот, а в его руке нож, и он давит кончиком ей на щеку, радуясь, когда видит первые капли крови._

_Голова девчонки ритмично стукается о рассохшуюся спинку кровати, но девчонка этого не чувствует, ее глаза закатились, из приоткрытого рта стекает струйка розовой слюны, а на одной щеке — ровная линия алых насечек…_

— Нет, — Бен вцепился в свои волосы. — Это не мог быть я. Я не мог это сделать.

_«Ты не мог, Бенни. Ты слабак. Зато я смог. **Я** могу все. А **ты** никогда не сможешь меня остановить»_.

— Нет…

Рей, всхлипывая, отползала от него, глядя то на скорчившуюся фигуру, то на дверь за его спиной. Возможно… возможно, она сумеет?..

« _Бенни…_ »

— Нет, нет!

— Бенни.

— Нет…

— Иди нахуй, Бенни!

Рей вздрогнула у стены, цепляясь за нее пальцами, поднимаясь на дрожащие, не держащие ее ноги — голос, которым это было сказано, разительно отличался от голоса Бена Соло по интонациям. И она боялась звуков этого голоса до жути.

Дверь была так близко. Всего чуть-чуть…

Рей сделала шаг, но тут человек на полу выпрямился, и она отпрянула назад.

Кайло поднялся с колен, отряхивая руки, победно посмотрел на Рей, сжавшуюся в углу, а потом заметил свое отражение в грязном стекле. Взялся за подбородок, повертел головой и сказал:

— Надо сбрить эту пидорскую бородку, — он глянул на Рей и спросил:

— Ты как думаешь, а?


End file.
